Crimson Circle of Twelve
The Crimson Circle of Twelve, or just the Circle, was a group people who committed pranks and acts of vandalism in the Bayport area.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 40 The group of 12 members was started by Kevin Branders, as a cover for his older brother, Curt Branders' criminal activities.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 119 The 12 members were mostly high school student age people from upper-class families, who lived in and around the towns of Bayport and Kirkland. The Circle worked on dares. At meetings members would be dared to pull a certain prank at a certain location. The gang pulled many pranks, but as time went on and dares became more dangerous, for both Circle members and the general public, some members became uneasy. One member, Jeanne Sinclair started leaving clues for local amateur detectives, Frank and Joe Hardy.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 87 Thanks to the Hardys investigation the gang was broken-up, and the Branders plan stopped.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 153 During their investigation the Hardys came to realise that the Circle was just a cover for something much bigger then pranks and vandalism. Unknown to the rest of the gang, Kevin and Curt Branders were using the Circle to distract the police from Curt's crimes.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 99 Kevin had been led to believe that his older brother was thief,The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 117 but in reality, Curt Branders is an internationally wanted hit-man.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 10 He was in Bayport to assassinate Willis Gramatkee.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 120 Meetings and dares The Circle of Twelve held their secret meetings in the gymnasium at Bushmiler Academy,The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 75-78 an old out of use private school in Bayport.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 56 Members wore robes with hoods to hide their identities. Some members didn't even know what all the others looked like.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 86 Challenges or dares were written down on paper, and then put into a bull. Members would then draw one out and follow the instructions, written there.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 84 List of known members *Kevin Branders *Chad *Biff Hooper - Biff got talked into joining by Jeane Sinclair, who he was dating at the time.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 87 *Jeanne Sinclair - Jeanne joined the Circle, for a little excitement and change of pace.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 85 She wanted to back-out when the pranks got more dangerous, but Curt Branders blackmailed her to stay.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare, page 86-87 So, she started leaving clues for the Hardys. *Willie Appearances :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #30 The Deadliest Dare References Category:Bad organizations Category:Casefiles organizations